A Crazy World
by EverAfterMidnight
Summary: It looks like Raffe and Penryn has another adventure ahed of them, but to what extend will Raffe protect Penryn and her sister? Meanwhile Uriel is determined on finding the girl who can wield an Archangel sword, if he doesn't find her he will lose the trust off many important angels and might not win the fight on becoming the new 'messenger', but what will he do ones he finds her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I sit on the floor in an almost trance like state, just watching the fire dance its sensual dance, eating at the wood like it's a treat. It's been a day since the fight with the angels where I killed Burnt 'the kidnapper of helpless little girls'. Paige is sleeping on one of the couches, snoring lightly, she haven't said much since we came back to the house where Raffe and I had been before the fight. When we first got here I wanted to get moving, but Raffe insisted that we should stay inside the house until it was safer, now I understand why. There have been angels flying not far from here, we think there looking for us or people that escaped from Alcatraz Island. I don't think that Uriel was weary trilled off what happened.

As for Beliel, I was surprised to find that he's still alive. Sure enough, around two hours after we came here he started waking up from the paralysis, it had taken much longer for me to wake up from being stung by one scorpion monster, he was stung by a swarm of them. I really underestimated what angels and demons are really capable of. Raffe is in one of the bedrooms doing god know what too Beliel right know.

The fire cracked and hissed as I kept watching it, the heat's exclusive. I turned around to look at Paige, I'm sitting with my back against the couch so I only needed to turn my head a little to look at her. I reached out and adjusted her blanked and then rose from my position against the couch, my muscles screaming in protest from sitting on the floor that long and then walked over to Pooky Bear. I fastened the sword too my hip. With Beliel in the house I always have her next to me, I get a strange kind of comfort of feeling her bouncing on my hip, always in an arms reach.

Raffe walked in to the room at that moment, his hands coated with Beliel's blood. "Is he talking?" I asked, keeping my voice low enough so Paige wouldn't wake up. One part of me liked the idea of having the demon tied up and bloody in the other room after everything he have done, but the other part, the part that was raised in a civilized world hated the Penryn I have become, one who tie and torture a living individual, demon or not.

"No" he said, and when he didn't say anything further I raised an eyebrow. I'm not that good at reading people emotions but I know when one is angry or mildly pissed. Raffe sight heavily, it sounds like he is trying to blow off steam "I didn't exactly expect him to say anything, but I hoped I would get at leased an answer on where I could find Laylah"

I felt my eyes widening slightly "Laylah? You mean the angel who took your wings and decided to give you demon wings instead?" I said sarcastically. Raffe just rolled his eyes "What do you need Laylah for?"I sight.

Raffe went over to the sink and washed the blood of his hands, obviously in no hurry to answer the question "She is the only one who can sew them back on, if there were others who could do it I wouldn't be in this position in the first place" I hated that he was right.

An image of Raffe lying helpless on an operation table, unconscious, flashes trough my mind, again at mercy of Laylah in hopes of getting his wings back. I shuddered, but decided that there was no use arguing, she's the only one who can do it and I can't change that. Lets just hope that this time she would have a gun to her head when she is operating, maybe then she wouldn't try anything sneaky.

"Maybe I should try talking to him?" I used to look at different kind of crime series where the NICD or FBI would try and figure out who the killer was, and they sometimes used what they called the 'good cop bad cop' technique. In this case Raffe would be the bad cop.

"No, you're staying right here while I go out and find some more wood and something too eat. And don't go in and talk too him while I'm gone" he holds a warning finger up at me like he's lecturing a child, and then he walks out before I could answer.

I just stare at the door where he walked out, thinking trough my options. I look over at Paige who is still snoring lightly on the couch, and then made a decision. Walking over to the sink I filled a glass of water and cut out small bits of meat from the rabbit Raffe somehow managed to capture on a hunt, it wasn't much left but I managed to scrape some pieces together, then I walked over to the bedroom door, opened it and walked in.

_**Sorry if I got any grammar or words wrong, I'm Norwegian, it's hard to write in another language. But I'll be happy for any reviews where people say what wrong so I can improve! :)**_

_**So what do you think? Should I continue to write Chapters? I'm thinking of making a loot of them! Stay tuned ;)**___


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Balancing the glass of water and the plate of rabbit meat in one hand I closed the door behind me "Ah, what an honor to finally meet Raphael's daughter of man!" beams Beliel "Penryn, is it?" He says, grinning. He's tied and chained to a chair and the chair is tied to a couple of other items like the bed. I was about to say that he has to be quiet, but that might end with him do the opposite.

The room is dark, the windows covered. The only source of light is two small candles, one near the door and the other on a table beside Beliel. It's not much but it enough for me to see his face clearly "Who says I'm his 'daughter of man'?" I muttered while I walked over to the table "Really, I would like to know". I would say that Raffe might have overreacted a little with all this chaining, but then again he knows the strength of demons and angels better then I do. Better safe than sorry, right?

I keep my eyes on Beliel while I place the items in my hand on the table, and it doesn't go unnoticed that his eyes drifted one or two times to the food and water. He looks pretty beat up. He has a black and swollen eye, a cut on one brow and on the lower lip, and a big slash in his forehead that has dripped blood over his good eye so it's all sticky when he blinks. Some of the blood has dried while some is mainly fresh. It also looks like he has anorexia or bulimia because the scorpion monsters sucked him dry when he was paralyzed, before Paige stopped them off course. He's gotten a little bit volume since last time I saw him then. I don't think that he's gotten any food or water since we got here so he must be pretty hungry. "And what do I owe the honor for Raffe's _pet_ coming in to see me?" Beliel says sarcastically.

Trying to remember that I'm supposed to play 'the good cop' I sit down on the chair opposite from Beliel. Reaching out for the glass of water and took a sip. Looking around the room like I have all the time in the world before saying "I think you already know" looking at his grotesque face I cocked my head a little bit to the side "where's Laylah?"

His eyes moved to the water in my hand and back to my face, I didn't miss that he swallowed before answering, "Figured that. But you see I can seem to remember where she might be. Perhaps a little water would help my memory? The dehydration must be getting to me" Oh he's good. A spark of defiance flared inside me, but then I remembered; _**be the good cop Penryn, be the good cop**_. Damn.

I only let him have a sip of water, lightly teasing him with it. Maybe then he will spill some information. I can see that he wants more water but I'm not planning on giving him anything before he gives me information. He gives me a scowl but let whatever comment he was about to give me go. Probably thinking that I won't be giving him any food or water if he doesn't behave. He leans back, considering me "Well?" I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry" He doesn't look sorry, in fact he's smiling "I'm just trying to figure out what it is about you that managed to crack whatever shell Raffe has been living in" His smile widen into a grin "He must have fallen hard for you" His eyes never leaves my face.

"Raffe isn't like you, a fallen. Uriel is just trying to make it look like he is." I said in defiance. I try not to show how uncomfortable his stare is making me, hoping I'm succeeding. "You know, I think Uriel might be trying to make a loot of thing look like it's others fault".

Beliel's eyes narrows slightly "Yeah? Like what?" his stare never falter, and he has that ridicules ugly smile on his face. Since his stare is making me so uncomfortable I stand up and walked over to where I saw some towels before. The blood over his eye is irritating me.

"I was thinking, when the angels came here they thought that we - the humans, shot Gabriel down from the sky. Of course we aren't sure since no body were ever discovered. My guess is that the angels took him. But anyway, they were awful high up in the sky at the time when they got here, right?" Beliel's smile was gone now, but he nodded, his expression wary and narrowed. I dipped the tip of the towel in the water and quickly washed the blood away from his eye, unnecessarily rough.

I sat down to continued "At the time Gabriel were shot we hadn't gotten any planes out, and he was to high up in the air for someone on the ground to shot him" He's gotten unnaturally still now "And at the party I heard Laylah and Uriel talk, they have been experimenting with humans and turning them into scorpion monsters for over ten months now. That's a little strange isn't it? Since they came here two months ago. And another thing is that Gabriel never used Laylah as 'The head physician' before. He used a guy named Paean? I think that's his name anyway"

Beliel was staring at the floor his brows brought tight together. It looks like he's trying to figure out a math problem. Maybe he doesn't know anything. I just threw it out there to see how he reacted. His gaze met mine "You might be smarter than you look like, I have never considered this" he said it quietly, sitting still. There was no humor on his face, just cold calculation. "There's an address in my left front pocket, she might be there" he shifted slightly so I could reach it. Looking at him for a second, there was no sign that he was trying anything, no glint in his eye or a sly smile. Reaching out I managed to find a folded paper "I was supposed to go to that address after the party, Laylahs most likely there".

Unfolding the paper I found an address, satellite picture and destination code. The picture was blurry "Is this the best image you got?" I asked.

"Other pictures exist, but it is in an image dead zone. It's the same technology the humans in CIA used to keep people from snooping on certain places with satellites" He looked dead serious, it's like he just gave up.

I'm surprised to get all this information "So were gunning for a paranormal super villain holding up in a secret hideout with government grade defenses, hallelujah" I ran a hand trough my hair "What's the catch?"

"The rest of the food and the water. And take away the rest of the blood from my face" He said quickly "And don't forget that the place will have guards and the only way of getting in is with a lock coded too a few trusted peoples DNA"

If he was supposed to go there after the party then that means, "Yours will unlock it" he didn't say anything and there were no need to. After feeding him and washing away the rest of the blood of his face I walked out, only to crash right into Raffe.

* * *

_**So? What do you think? Is it a trap? :)**_

_**Please don't be a ghost reader and review! Like I said in chapter 1, if there are something I need to improve please let me know! (Remember, it's hard to write in another language) **_


	3. Chapter 3

_I am so sorry you guys! I haven't updated in like forever! I don't have a good reason for why other than exams and tests, the fanfic just slipped my mind I completely forgot about it! But here is chapter 3 for you guys._

_Please tell me what you think of it!_

* * *

Chapter 3

The empty glass and plate was nocked out of my hands, but they didn't shatter when they landed on the soft carpet that goes down the hallway. "What the hell are you doing? You scared me to death!" I whisper shout "Did you just wait for me to walk out of the bedroom so you could jump into me?" I continue angrily, slapping him on his chest.

"I told you not to go in to him," he whisper shouts back "You just ruined any chance of getting out information from him! How could you be so stupid, how am I going to find Laylah now?" He has a tight grip on my arms, shaking me slightly. He's really pissed, eyes wide open and everything.

Pushing his hands of my arms, I retrieved the empty glass and plate from the floor and put the items on a small dresser "What are you, my grandmother? And I didn't ruin anything," retrieving the paper I got from Beliel from the pocket of my jeans, I held it up between two fingers "You forgot to check if he had any information _on_ him" I said while slapping him once in the temple with the folded paper, witch made a couple of strands of black hair fall onto his eyes. Then pushing the paper onto his chest I said "dumbass."

Walking past him and making sure I bumped into his shoulder, I went in to the living room to check on Paige, who's still sleeping. But she's not snoring anymore, just breathing heavily like a person in deep sleep. She must be exhausted from everything, and her body must be franticly trying to heal itself from all the stiches and wounds on her body. I felt guilt hanging heavily on my heart. She didn't deserve this she deserves to be happy.

Swallowing the lump in my throat I turn around to look at Raffe, who is staring on the paper I gave him, reading it rapidly. "What is this? Did he say that Laylah might be there?" He looks surprised and suspicious. Witch doesn't surprise me; he's been trying to get information from Beliel for a day now. I got it in less than an hour.

After explaining how I got it, he goes quiet "You're very welcome." I said sharply. I did leave out the part in witch I spilled out my theory on how Gabriel might have died. I don't feel like its necessary to throw it out there. "I don't know if it is a trap or not, but it's a start right? It doesn't hurt to check it out." I said more softly, he just wants his wings back. I guess it's almost like losing you're legs and you only have one small chance of getting them back. Of course I don't think that humans can sew legs back on, a finger or a hand probably, but not legs.

Raffe sights softly, looking up at me from beneath dark lashes "I still don't understand how you got it from him, he wouldn't have given it up like that if he didn't have a good reason for doing it. But I can't figure out what it is." He looks back at the paper.

"I don't know. I used some sort of technique called 'Bad cop good cop', that's why I gave him the food and water. The bad cop tries to break down the _'victim'_ down while the good cop picks the pieces up and puzzle them together." I said with an overly bright smile at the end. Raffe's eyes narrows slightly, considering what I said.

Feeling like having other things to do than standing under Raffe's gaze I walked over to the kitchen counter. And just now realized he has brought back more wood and some fish. The wood looks like it's been thrown onto the counter in a rush. How did Paige sleep through that? She must be more exhausted than I originally thought she was. I was starting to become very tiered too. It must be over midnight. Yawning I started to prepare the fish.

It was lucky that I knew how to prepare fish, having learned it a few years ago with my teachers and classmates. That was a good day; it seemed like forever now, like another world. Or universe.

After around an hour of cutting and preparing the fish we were now sitting on the floor eating in front of the dancing fire.

"So, are we checking the place out or what?" I asked as I took another bite of the fish. Raffe have been unnaturally quiet for being him, and I knew from experience that meant that he was planning.

"Yes, if there is the slightest chance that what Beliel are telling is true then I can get my wings back, and you can get help for Paige," He said, making sure to note that he knew why I was also going. "But I can't fly with so many angels out searching." And meant that we have to move on foot, and that would take time.

We don't have that time.

Considering our options I came to a conclusion, looking at Raffe I studied him from top to toe "do you think you can fit in a car?"


End file.
